hedonist_sovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Qin Feng
|aliases = Young Master Qin Feng'er Seducer Sage Prince Qin Big Brother Feng Green Wolf Qiao Feng Cyan Dragon|relatives = |affiliation = |marital = |species =Human |gender =Male |status = Alive|age = 21|Relatives = Gu Chen (Father) Qin Huang (Foster Father) Qing Ying (Mother) Qin Shitian (Grandfather) Qin Ye (Cousin) Qin Xiao (Cousin) Qin Duo'er (Cousin)|Rank = Stage 3|affiliation(s) = Acropolis City's Qin Family|Love Interest(s) = |image = 1.jpg|Image = Hedonist-sovereign.jpg|Cover WvFCwI2Sae.png|Artwork |Allies = Zhang Biao Long-hair Baldy Wild Wolf|external strength = Stage 4|inner strength = Stage 6|hedonist rank = Level 6 Hedonist Mortal|occupation(s) = Student Group Leader of Sales Department in Royal Group Boss of Feng Group Teacher on Medical University|First Appearance = Chapter 1 - Confessing in Public|Spouse(s) = Bai Qing Yun Xiao Liu Bing Bing Su Qiu Yue Lin Bei Bei }} Qin Feng is the main protagonist of the Hedonist Sovereign. He is the number 1 Hedonist of the Acropolis University. Although he had no evil intentions, he was incredibly flirtatious. According to the rumours, he had slept with hundreds of women. Appearance Handsome young man. Personality Before the Hedonist System Qin Feng was a hedonistic young master who didn’t even have the strength to truss up a chicken. Even a strong woman could probably beat him with a single hand. After Hedonist System Qin Feng was a wolf in sheepskin. He used the preconceptions everyone had of him being an idler and useless trash to confuse his enemies. He never cared about the unfounded gossip and biting remarks, and they even became his secret weapon. He allowed his opponents to scorn and look down on him, while he was like a cheetah hiding in the dark watching his enemies act like clowns. Then, at the most opportune moment, he would suddenly ambush them so the opponent is caught unprepared, amazing the world with his brilliant feat Background As the son of the richest man in the city, he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Whenever he went out he would go in a luxury car and would have many bodyguards. He had been incredibly spoiled since he was young and didn’t even have the strength to string up a chicken. History Qin Feng, a hedonist young master who even couldn't truss a chicken comes in possession of Hedonist Sovereign System. His life changes to the core as all is dictated by missions given by Hedonist Sovereign System... Trivia * Although he's big playboy, he doesn't force women to be with him * His body is like a sewer, it can devour all types on energies * His body is very special because for analyse the needs 1B hedonist coins * His grandfather Qin Shitian decided he will be the patriarch of the family even though Qin Feng wasn't able to cultivate so that caused all his male cousins wanted to kill him * He doesn't have Dantian so Hedonist Sovereign System does that role Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Qin family Category:Stub Category:Acropolis City Category:System Possessor